The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye
In The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye, private eye Phillip Spade is surprised to find himself awake, in ghost form, after being dead for so many years. He soon realizes that he is back to solve a case that he failed to resolve while alive, now aided by four strange guys in funny jumpsuits.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 22. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Phillip Spade Peter Venkman Blackie Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Slimer King Todd Janine Melnitz Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 Items King Todd's Treasure Locations Firehouse City Museum Plot A street crew worked on the road by the Firehouse. A private detective named Phillip Spade pointed out how much the neighborhood had changed since he left 40 years ago. The health club was Maxi's Bar. Sam the Tailor was arrested for bookmaking in a building now used for frozen yogurt. Spade had no idea why he was back. A fissure formed by the work crew as Peter emerged from a bedroom window to yell at them. A giant black creature emerged from the hole and scared off the workers. Ray peered out and was excited at the sight of the creature. From inside, Peter reminded Ray it was a Saturday. A rumble convinced Peter to get up and join the others. The creature cornered two workers as the Ghostbusters arrived. As they opened fire, the workers ran off. The creature shot rays of green light at the work crew's bulldozer and backhoe. The vehicles came to life and chased after the Ghostbusters. The creature turned back into smoke and disappeared down the hole. Just in the nick of time, the vehicles die out. Peter and Ray were inches away from being creamed. Winston was above them atop the wall holding Egon with one hand. The backhoe's shovel was inches away from Egon's face. As the Ghostbusters marched back into the Firehouse, Spade realized he was back to get Blackie. He was not sure why he was different than when they last met but does know he'll need help. Spade goes through the Firehouse doors, he's also a ghost. In Peter's office, Egon, Ray, and Peter looked over a map while Winston stitched up his jumpsuit. As Peter pointed out a yellow spot, Slimer rummaged through a trash can. Egon stated it was mustard from the hot dogs they had for breakfast. Slimer suddenly caught the scent of something and found Spade in the trash. Slimer zoomed off and clutched Peter. Covered in slime, Peter proposed they use Slimer as bait to lure out the creature. Slimer flew off. Spade realized they were indeed people who got rid of ghosts like him. Ray declared more research had to be done to gather intelligence on the creature. Egon proposed they use Tobin's Spirit Guide, old newspapers, and any books on the history of the region. Uninterested in the work, Peter went upstairs to change his clothes and get some food. Spade decided to help speed up their research and opened a window. A gust of wind scattered the guys' research materials. In the chaos, Spade dropped his own newspaper onto Peter's desk. Egon took a look at it and Ray spotted something in it. Winston pointed out an article about the theft of King Todd's treasure. It wasn't what Ray meant. He pointed to a photograph of the detective who investigated the robbery - Phillip Spade. They proceeded to make fun of his fashion sense. Spade went to the kitchen and dropped a book on Peter's head. When Peter came to, he noticed something in the book and ran off. Peter told the others the picture of King Todd reminded him of a girl he knew in high school. As Spade was about to leave and look for help elsewhere, he was startled when Egon declared they just go into the sewers and capture the creature. Spade followed the Ghostbusters down into the hole. Egon and Ray speculated a terrestrial invasion agitated the creature. Ignoring Peter's Bela Lugosi impression, the others set a path through an area inoperable for about 30 years. They walked past a crack in the wall and found a large cave-in. Suddenly, the creature appeared from the crack and shot at them. Just as Peter was about to be fired on, Spade intervened and called out to Blackie, the creature. Egon was fascinated but Peter convinced him to retreat. They returned to the Firehouse and raced past Janine, who was listening to her Walkman. Spade appeared to the Ghostbusters and explained everything to them. About 40 years ago, Spade was hired to protect the King Todd exhibit on loan to the museum. The jewels in Todd's treasure were said to be cursed but that didn't scare off Blackie, the greatest thief of all. After Blackie stole the treasure and drove off, Spade tailed him in his convertible. He found Blackie's car in front of a Firehouse. A little ahead, Blackie was engulfed in a green light and transformed into the Guardian of King Todd's Treasure. Blackie shot at his car and vanished. Spade never found the treasure. Winston realized it had to be down in the sewers. The Ghostbusters and Spade returned to Blackie's hideaway intent on taking the treasure and returning it to King Todd's sarcophagus to break the curse. Sure enough, Blackie appeared and Spade tried to distract him. Winston and Egon grabbed the treasure. The Ghostbusters hurried back to Ecto-1 and drove off to the city museum. Spade vanished from Blackie's clutches and materialized in Ecto-1, spooking everyone. With Blackie not too far behind, the guys rushed into the museum. They hauled the treasure down into the basement in search of the sarrcophagus. Blackie, meanwhile, forced himself into the museum and arrived downstairs. The Ghostbusters opened a crate and Ray pried open Todd's sarcophagus. Peter took one look at Blackie and by himself, tossed the treasure into the sarcophagus. Blackie suddenly stopped and reverted to normal. Spade unmasked Blackie and told him it was time to move on. As they dispersed, Blackie asked about those weird guys. Spade told him they were the Ghostbusters and had real moxie. Quotes *Winston: "Where is it? Where is it?" Peter: "I don't know! I don't know!" Ray: "There it is! There it is!" Spade: (thinking) 'What a bunch of noonoos...' Trivia *The episode was recorded on September 26, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1986). *The voice cast recorded this episode on September 26, 1986.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 22. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Phillip Spade is the name of the ghost/detective in this episode. His speech and clothing were taken from Humphrey Bogart's character, Sam Spade, in the 1941 film "The Maltese Falcon." *Phillip Spade's name is a reference to Philip Marlowe and Sam Spade, the quintessential characters of the private eye genre. Spade's voice-overs throughout the episode are reminiscent of that genre. *The episode's title is a reference to "The Long Goodbye," a Philip Marlow novel by Raymond Chandler. *In the introduction to the episode in The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy confirmed the episode was dedicated to film noir and the great detectives of the 1930s and 40s. *In the first draft of the script, dated July 25, 1986 draft, Peter and Ray ran into a junkyard while running from the bulldozer. Peter sees a red rusted sports car and remarks he had one like that.McCoy, Dennys and Hickey, Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "The Long, Long, Long, Long, Etc. Goodbye" Script p. 6-7. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In the first draft of the script, Janine fielded calls from Mayor Lenny, the Governor, and a salesman pitching a set of encyclopedias.McCoy, Dennys and Hickey, Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "The Long, Long, Long, Long, Etc. Goodbye" Script p. 10. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Egon mentions using Tobin's Spirit Guide.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:16-7:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "In addition to Tobin's, I suggest we comb through old newspapers and any books on the history of the region." *A picture of King Todd reminded Peter of a girl he knew in high school.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:44-09:46). Time Life Entertainment. *While in the sewers, Peter does an impression of Bela Lugosi, a Hungarian actor best known for portraying Count Dracula. *Janine appears in the episode, but with no lines of dialog. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye26.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye01.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye27.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye02.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye03.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye04.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye05.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye06.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye28.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye07.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye08.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye29.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye30.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye09.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye10.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye11.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye31.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye12.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye13.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye32.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye33.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye14.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye34.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye35.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye36.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye15.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye16.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye17.jpg Blackie20.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye18.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye19.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye20.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye21.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye22.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye23.jpg TheLongLongLongEtcGoodbye24.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideFirehouseinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideFirehouseinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MuseuminLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MuseuminLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' 1940sFirehouseinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode069.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode069Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode